When Cascades Cry
by Dark Blood Lust
Summary: When good new comes to the newly wedded couple disaster strikes, after disappearing for five years what do the Akatsuki want with Naruko and what dose it have to do with her un-born child. What can you do when the one you love could pay the price for your mistake? SasuNaru ShikaTeme SakuGaa slight one-sided ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Unexpected Surprises**

The clock in the hospital waiting room was the only sound to be heard as Naruko and Sasuke waited for Sakura to retune with the results of her tests, "What's taking her so long, this waiting is driving me nuts and if Sakura dose not get back in here within the next minute I am going to Goukakyuu-no-jutsu that damned clock for mocking me!" Sasuke cried glaring at the evil ticking devise.

Naruko sighed "Geez Sasu, I'm the one getting the tests done and your more stressed out and worried then I am, calm down Sakura-Chan shouldn't be that much longer" she said placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the dark haired male.

As if on cue Sakura walked through the door holding a set of files and an all knowing smirk on her face, _'Well at least we know that the news can't be to bad if Sakura-Chan is smirking, it just means it's somehow gonna suck'_ Naruko thought to herself as the pink haired doctor sat down in her chair across from her two friends.

"Well I have your diagnosis Naruko, and all I can say is that one of you will be very happy to hear it and the other, well I'm not to sure" Sasuke and Naruko looked to each other then back to Sakura waiting for her to go on, "Well Naruko- Or should I say Congrats Sasuke-Kun, your gonna be a Father, Naruko's pregnant!"

"I'M WHAT!" Naruko yelled out surprised by what his best friend was telling her, not quite believing her prognosis

" I'm… I'm going to be a… dad?" Sasuke asked, not quite believing what his friend and teammate had just said.

Sakura smile to the Uchiha "Yeah, your gonna be a dad and Naru-Chan's gonna be a mom, I know you've always wanted kid's Sasuke-Kun so I new you'd be happy to hear this but… Naruko, how do you feel?"

"I'm…. Pregnant" Naruko said placing her hands over her belly, It was more a statement then a question, "Sasuke, were going to have a baby" Sasuke just smiled back and his wife, placing his own hand over hers.

The pink haired Doctor smiled at her two best friends, glad that they were happy with the news of the coming baby, "Your two month's pregnant Naruko, so that means two things, One: No more missions at all and no using excessive amounts of Chakra, that includes the Kyuubi's or your own, And Two: Your going to have to start being more responsible and not reckless and Idiotic, you've got another life inside of you can't go putting ether of you into danger like you normally would, your body won't be able to handle it and nether will the baby, Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand Sakura-Chan, I guess I'm going to have to grow up and stop being a kid now, hm… I think I can do that" Naruko smiled down at her belly that now held another life, the life of hers and Sasuke's baby.

The three ninja's got up and walked out of the office and down the halls, heading out of the hospital building "So, who are you guy's going to tell first? It's pretty big news" Sakura asked knowing their friends will all be ecstatic to hear that Sasuke and Naruko were going to be having a baby.

The two thought for a moment before both coming to the same conclusion and silently agreeing with each other, Sakura really hated it when they did that, they were like an open book to each other and she had to wait till they decided to share their thoughts with her.

"Everybody, it's only fair we gather everybody and tell them all at the same time, but lets go see Baa-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei first, they'll both want to and need to know as son as possible" The blond replied.

Okay, lets head over to the Hokage tower so we can tell them, by the way I didn't say this before but I'm so happy for both of you, and I hope that you'll name me Godmother, I mean I am your best friend and you know I'm always here for you and after you've had the little one I'll be there for him or her to!"

"Come on Sakura, why do you even need to ask, you know there is nobody else we would even think of naming our baby's Godmother, so don't worry you can play sergeant mother whenever Naruko isn't around, and when it comes two all the things you need intelligence for, well the things a father can't talk about" Sasuke said, getting a punch in the arm from the blond Kitsune as the three laughed.

The three teammates continued walking till they reached the Hokage tower, heading up to Tsunade's office, the pinkette knocked on the door before opening it and walking in with her friends behind her.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-Sama, Kakashi-Sensei" She said as they walked up to the wooden desk on the other end of the room Sasuke and Naruko both giving there own sighs of acknowledgment to there elders, "Good afternoon Sakura, Naruko, Sasuke. What brings you three here?" Tsunade asked, putting down her pen while the other two just looked towards the three younger ninja's.

"Well… Naruko and Sasuke have something they'd like to tell you guy's, right?" The two in question nodded and stepped forward, Tsunade looked to the couple with questioning eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-Sensei, The two of us thought that you'd like to be the first people we told some very good news to" The older woman's gaze softened and Kakashi soon turned to fully face his students both eager to know what they had to say.

"Well it looks like I'll finally be able to reach one of the goals I'd set all those years ago when we became Gennin's, Naruko's Pregnant. We're having a Baby!" Sasuke said ecstatically and rather out of character for the normally stotic Uchiha.

Kakashi began to smile under his mask "Congrats, you two really have come so far since you were two twelve year old brats that couldn't even be in the same room for more then five minutes without trying to kill each other, now your Married and expecting a baby, I'm so proud of you. You two will make grate parents!" Kakashi said truly proud of how far his students had come in the last eight years.

When the group finally looked back at Tsunade who had suddenly gone quiet, the look of worry quickly wiped the happy looks from all there faces instantly, Baa-Chan?" Naruko said not quite sure what could be wrong.

"Sorry, its just when you mentioned that you'd been feeling sick and you'd told me your symptoms yesterday Shizune and I made a bet, and I'd bet her that you were pregnant, and it's just I'm used to bad things happening whenever I'm right…. I'm sorry, forget what I said, Congratulations Naruko, Sasuke… I hope for the best for both of you and the coming child!" She said, putting on a reassuring smile.

All a little un-nerved by Tsunade's words they left after giving a small respectful bow, heading back to the Uchiha complex to talk about how to tell their friends the news and try to forget about the Hokage's words.

**Right guy's there are a few things I'll need to explain just so that you're all not confused.**

**First: YES NARUTO IS A GIRL! This is a femNaruSasu fic; I was originally thinking of doing something different with this but eh, I prefer this better!**

**Second: This is set eight years after the original Naruto, but Naruto's a girl and Sasuke never left the Village, and there will be a Flashback later showing how that happened, they are also married, so are Temari and Shikamaru and they have a 3 year old daughter who is the new Jinchuriki of the one tails, the attack on Garra is the only thing from Shippuuden that has already happened but they got The Ichibi back and the Akatsuki have gone into hiding for the last 5 years.**

**Third: It's been eight years since the first Naruto so that means the rookie nine are all 20, team gai, Sai and Kankaro are 21, Gaara is 19 and Temari is 23. **

**Fourth: Naruko has full control of the Kyuubi and the two are good friends and Naruko has mastered all her Biju techniques (Including Rasenshuriken) **

**And that's it, please drop me a review, they help motivate me, and they get you your updates sooner (Also I know I have an issue with the spelling of names from time to time, please don't just review to tell me I've spelled a name wrong, it gets my hopes up for nothing) Come on guys has made it much easier to review so please tell me what you think! **

**Also to anybody reading My SasoHidaDei Fic 'Danna my saviour' do not fret, chapter two is on it's way, just be patient and please don't kill me, I've had writers block for the past two month and I've just gotten over it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Head over Heels**

_Sasuke Uchiha stood at the end of a long isle with Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Sai; He was waiting for the music that would signal his bride to enter._

_When the wedding music began the dark haired male turned his head to see a beautiful blond woman in a long white dress, Juria at her side and Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Ino and Hinata walking behind her all dressed in matching orange dresses, except Gaara who was in an orange suit. _

_As they all reached the end of the isle Juria let go of Naruko's arm, kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Sasuke's before moving to sit in his designated seat. _

"_Dearly beloved, we are here today to join these two in matrimony, Before we begin is their anybody here with reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever keep you trap shut and let them live happily ever after!" Tsunade who was standing in front of the couple said starting the wedding._

_After a moment of silence the older woman nodded and opened the small book she held in her hand and began the ceremony._

_The ceremony was going perfect and soon it was time for the two to exchange their vows. "Naruko, for so long I was in an endless darkness, I was alone, but then you came into my life and offered me friendship and soon the darkness didn't seem so lonely, I had a friend and a rival, somebody who understood my pain and loneliness, and then I fell for you. So with this ring I pledge to thee, to love and hold you through the good and the bad, for better or for worse from this breath till I take my last." Sasuke said placing a silver ring with the Uchiha symbol engraved on the inside onto Naruko's left hand._

"_Sasuke, you were the first person I was ever able to call a friend, when we first met we were rival's and I'm glad I was soon able to call you my friend, So I stand here today happy to call you my love. With this ring I promise to you that no matter what I will never leave your side from this breath to my last, Even if that means I have to chase you down kick the hell out of you and drag you home again." Naruko said with small laugh, placing a silver ring identical to the one that now sat on her finger, only with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the inside onto Sasuke's finger._

_Sasuke, Naruko By the authority of the Hidden Leaf Village as the Fifth Hokage I Tsunade Senju, now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." With that said the two leaned forward and shared a short but sweet kiss, their first kiss as Husband and Wife._

The dark haired Uchiha was starring at the wall covered in photos of the day only a short six months ago, the day Naruko and he were wed, smiling to himself he pulled one down running his fingers over the two of them, they were so happy, nether of them had stoped smiling all day or night.

The picture was one of the two of them with her bride's maids and Gaara her man of Honour, Sasuke remembered the fuss he'd put up saying he refused to be called a Maid of Honour, it was almost worse then his tantrum he had when he found out Naruko was making him wear a bright orange suit.

And His Grooms men and Kakashi his Best man, Sasuke couldn't think of a better person to be at his side then Kakashi, he was his mentor and had always been like the father Sasuke lost all those years ago.

This was his favourite picture taken that day, he was surrounded by all of his closest friends and the woman he loved most in the world, it truly was the happiest day of his life.

Naruko took this moment to walk into the living room and over to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist "That's one of my favourite's, We all look so happy, even Gaara who almost never shows emotion to anybody aside from Sakura, his siblings or me, and we finally got Kakashi to take off his mask, even if it was only for one day…"

"Hm, yeah… I don't think I've ever been happier in my life then on that day, and just think, in a few months we will have to start putting up new pictures of us and the coming baby!" Sasuke said placing the picture back on the wall before turning to face Naruko.

Naruko smiled hugging into Sasuke close "I know, everything almost seems to perfect, I don't want this to end, I don't want things to be the way they were all those years ago…"

"Me nether, but don't worry, the past is behind us, lets just look forward to the future, and speaking of, we have a party to get to, and friends to enlighten, I'm sure everybody is just waiting for us to spill the news."

With one last look at the wall of photos the two headed over to Sakura's were all their friends were waiting to hear the announcement the two of them had.

**000**

Sakura's apartment was filled with all her closest friends, waiting for the two other original members of team Kakashi, all waiting to hear what news they had for the group, at that present moment Ino, Hinata and Temari were all trying to get the big news out of her as they were sick of waiting for Naruko and Sasuke to arrive.

The bubble gum haired girl new if her two best friends didn't hurry up and get there she was going to crack. "C'mon Anti Blossom, Tew us!" And now they were using little Shikaku to get the info out of her, it was a known fact that just like Temari's brothers Sakura could never denied her cute little Niece.

"Oh come on guys that's cheating, or at least abuse of parental rights! You know its almost impossible to deny her something, just wait Naruko and Sasuke-kun will be here any minute leave me alone I'm sworn to secrecy I cant tell!" Sakura said hoping to stop the girls and they're questioning.

"Ladies, leave the good doctor alone haven't you ever heard of patient confidentiality?" Sasuke asked walking into the living room with Naruko to see most of the girls attacking Sakura for answers.

"Finally, you're here, Akamaru and I were just about to join the girls in there assault on Sakura, so what's the big news?" Kiba asked throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah what's this big announcement that couldn't wait for us to finish up our day yet could wait for you two to do whatever it was you were doing to make you so late" Shikamaru said moving to his wife and taking there daughter away from the blond woman so not to be used at a weapon against her anti.

Naruko blushed grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand "Heh sorry guy's we kinda lost track of time, it's been a pretty big day!" Sasuke just shook his head at his wife "Anyway the announcement, well Naruko's two moths pregnant!" Sasuke said proudly with a genuine smile on his face.

"Yay a baby!" Shikaku yelled out, jumping in her fathers arms, making everybody laugh, after the laughter died down everybody gave the happy couple there own forms of congrats.

Naruko and Sasuke were both relived by how happy there friends were to hear the news, it made them forget all about what Tsunade had said.

At the end of the night and most of the group had left for the night and Temari had put Shikaku to sleep in Sakura's spare room the five remaining sat down in the living room with tea, just quietly talking about baby stuff.

"So what are you guy's hoping for, a boy or girl?" Temari asked, putting her feet over Shikamaru's legs and cuddling into him.

"Dunno, I sort of want a girl I always have, but I'd be happy to have a boy so, I don't mind ether way but I'm still hopping for a little girl." Sasuke replied taking a sip from his teacup, "And I want a boy, plain and simple, girls are to hard to handle as teenagers, so come on my little one, be a boy and make mummy happy" Naruko said down towards her tummy making the others laugh at her antics.

"Well what about the kids last name, I mean will it be Uchiha or Uzumaki? I mean I'm expecting you to go with Uchiha seeing as it's been your goal for who knows how long to revive your clan Sasuke, but Knowing Naruko she might want to name the baby Uzumaki"

"It's going to be Uzumaki, I'm not going to subject our child to carrying on my family's name, Being an Uchiha isn't what it was when I was little, there is very little pride in the name Uchiha, I decided after I married Naruko that the Uchiha clan name would Die with my brother and I."

The group looked at Sasuke as if he'd suddenly sprouted a second head "But Sasuke-" Sakura began for as long as she's known him he'd wanted to revive his clan, she was curious as to what happened to change that.

"Sasuke, how can you think that, why would you not want to continue your family name, it's a part of you and it will be a part of our baby why wouldn't you want to continue it" Naruko asked, she hadn't known anything about Sasuke's change of heart, "let's just say some things are better off dead."

**Would you look at that, two chapters done already, looks like my muse is back and ready to motivate me to write! **

**I'm really happy with this fic and were I'm going with this, anyway thankyou to the lovely person who reviewed! Reviews make me happy, they also make me write faster and update quicker!**

**Okay this was my first attempt as writing a wedding scene, I hope I did okay; I do have to say I am happy with the vows, and Naruko's were meant to be connected to the battle at the Valley of ends.**

**And guy's I know Sasuke was acting a little out of character in this chapter but that will all be explained latter in *****Ugh* More ****Flashbacks (DOOM!) but hopefully I'll be able to have Sasuke back in Character by the end of next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: AKATSUKI RETURNE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Akatsuki Return**

Inside the dimly lit cave ten shadowy figures stood waiting for there leader and his second in command to arrive, they had all gone into hiding after there plans had been set back when the Kyuubi vessel destroyed the demonic sealing statue, and now the leader had called on them so they were all a little curious as to why they were being called on.

Two holographic figures soon joined the group, the taller looked to everybody before speaking, "Good to see you all again, now I'm sure you are all curious as to why I have called you all here today." the majority of the group nodded while the rest just stared at Pein waiting for him to continue.

"Well I'll get right to the point, I've had Zetsu watching the Kyuubi Jinchuriki for the past two years, six moths ago the Jinchuriki was wed to Uchiha Sasuke" At the mention of his brothers name Itachi soon became more interested in Pein's words.

"And only one week ago Zetsu informed me that The Kyuubi Jinchuriki has recently became pregnant, do any of you know what this means?" The group was quiet for a moment. "I don't remember it very well as I was only a child at the time but twenty years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, that was the same day the former Jinchuriki Kashina went into child birth am I correct" Pein nodded

"Yes, dose anybody know what happens when a female Jinchuriki goes into labour? The seals containing the Biju weaken, in other words it means that there is a much better chance that we can capture the Biju without as many issues."

"So were going to attack in what nine months when the Jinchuriki gives birth to the baby?" Kisame asked not really understanding what Pein was getting at.

"No, you and Itachi are going to go and Kidnap the Jinchuriki before it has the baby, I have plans for the child and I will not risk them by waiting seven months for the child to be born!

I have acquired us a new base of operations it is hidden within Amegakure, I will have Zetsu bring all of you here, it is large enough to accommodate all members of the organisation, along with the Jinchuriki and the child yet is still well enough hidden and un noticeable, it is the perfect hiding place for us to set up a new base of operations and within the walls of Amegakure nobody can get in or out without me knowing about it."

After everything Pein had said sunk in Deidara took the chance to ask the question that had been on everyone's mind, "Leader-sama I understand everything else but there is just one thing I don't understand… Why do you have such a huge interest in the Jinchuriki's baby? Is it because it's the child of the Jinchuriki or am I missing something?"

"This child has the blood of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan's the strength and power this child will have can help us create the utopia we are trying to achieve, we don't want someone with the sort of power this child will grow up to have being raised as our enemy." The Akatsuki leader explained, "Now after you have all been brought here and we have settled everything we need to Itachi and Kisame, you will bring me the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!"

The two nodded before the holographic figures disappeared leaving the remaining group to wait be brought to their new base.

**000**

It had been two weeks since Naruko found out she was pregnant and it was taking some getting used to, not being able to go on missions, no intense training, no spicy food, slowing down on the amount of Ramen she eat.

So far only the Ramen was really getting to her, Sasuke had given her a one bowl a day limited, but she was hopping that with him out of the Village until the afternoon she'd be able to break that.

The blond had just sat down at her favourite restaurant to fill up on some much needed Ramen when out knower Temari and Shikaku both popped out of knower nearly scaring her half to death "Sasuke new you'd try what I'm sure your about to do"

"God Temari-Chan, are you trying to give me a heart attack, don't sneak up on me like that!" Naruko said to the other blond who was giggling at her reacting, "And wait- how do you know what I planed on doing… are you a Psychotic or something?"

"Naruko I think the work your looking for is Psychic, my brother is the Psychotic one, and no I'm not, you're just way to easy to read but don't worry I wont tell on you, so long as your shouting Shikaku and myself to" Temari replied with and evil smirk that could rival the Kyuubi himself.

Naruko glared at Temari for a moment before sighing and giving in "Your evil!"

"Sanks Naru-tan we wov you!" Shikaku said stopping her spinning on her chair to look at the older woman next to her, "Sakura-Chan is right, she is way to cute for everybody around hers own good."

"Ah Naruko-Chan, long time no see, were have you been recently, Sasuke-kun has been coming here daily to pick up and order of Ramen for you. We've missed our favourite customer." Mr Ichiraku said taking the three girl's orders.

"I've been Pregnant, Sasuke says I can't have more then one bowl a day so he's been coming to get it for me knowing I can't help but order at least five every sitting" She replied poking her belly with a pair of chopsticks, she still couldn't believe there was another life growing inside of her.

"Oh, well congratulations Naruko-Chan, This round is on the house!"

"It's still hard to believe isn't it, that there is another little person growing inside of you at this very moment and that in a few months you and Sasuke will be parents." Temari said, recognising the look in Naruko's eyes.

"Hm, to be honest, I'm a little scared, I mean what if we don't turn out to be good parents, I mean it's not like ether of us know how to be parents, we didn't exactly grow up with grad A homes as kids, Hell I don't even have parents… I'm scared we'll mess up or do something wrong and our baby will end up growing up hatting us or resenting us…"

"Hay Naru, you'll do just fine, Parenting isn't something you know, it's an instinct, you'll be grate parents, besides you've got all of us to help you, your not going to be alone, you've got Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and I, and all your other friends, you'll do fine just relax." The older woman said reassuringly, "the only thing you truly have to do is make sure your always there, that's the most important thing about being a mom, being they're when you child needs you!"

Naruko smiled "Thanks Temari, I'm glad I have you to keep me from loosing it, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, anything" Naruko sighed " Can you be there to help knock some sense into me again if I ever start freaking out again" Temari nodded "Don't worry I'll do what I have to, your like family, you didn't even need to ask!"

**000**

After three bowl's of Ramen Naruko decided to go on a walk, just because she was off training till she had the baby didn't mean she was going to be lazy and not do anything, **'Hay Kit, don't stress to much, you'll be fine you and Duck butt have nothing to worry about'** _"I really wish you'd stop calling him that, his hair dose not look like a Duck's butt Karuma"_ **'yes it dose and you know it'** the blond Jinchuriki sighed rolling her eyes, there was no arguing with the Kyuubi, he was more stubborn then she was, and that's saying something.

'**I'm not stubborn, I just don't let up when I know I'm right' **_"Yeah, and that's stubbornness, stupid fox!"_ Naruko pouted crossing her arms over her chest as she continued her walk.

Naruko continued to walk silently through the trees near the edge of the village for a while before she began to feel like she was being watched "hello, anyone there?" She called out looking around for any sign of movement **'Kit, what's wrong, do you sense something I don't?'** Karuma asked feeling his host's uneasiness.

"_It feel's like something's watching us, can you sense anything?"_ Naruko went to turn around and walk back the way she came when two arms came from behind her, one holding her neck the other grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back **'There's someone right behind you'.**

"Got'cha" Naruko could almost hear the smirk in her captive's voice as he pulled her against his body "Listen dumbass if you value your life you'll let me go right now, you picked the wrong girl to mess with!" The figure behind her gave a short laugh before pressing his lips to her ear "Really now? And why would that be, do you have a possessive boyfriend or something that would kill me for this?"

The blond smiled "Heh, you could say that, but he's not meant to be back until a little later on today, he needs to start telling me when he's going to be home early so I don't end up in predicaments like this, don't you think, Teme?"

The figure behind her let go of her letting her turn to face him "how long did you know it was me" he asked, looking down at her questioningly

"Since the beginning, do you really think I wouldn't recognise your voice" she replied moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to his ear "Also nobody smells as good as you do, Sasuke."

"Hm good, I'd hate to think you'd call anyone else by my nickname" Sasuke said kissing the blond in his arms, "You taste like miso soup and pork, no Ramen for you tomorrow" Naruko pouted "come on Sasuke, I'll die without my Ramen, and how do you know I had more then one bowl today?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest looking down at his wife sceptically "Did you?" "Yes but that's beside the point-" "I think that's exactly the point, now come on lets go home, I wanna take a shower and get changed into something more comfortable."

"Sure lets go I'm getting kinda tired so I might take a nap while your doing all that" the two walked back through the Village back to the Uchiha Complex, completely oblivious to the two cloaked figures tailing them from the shadows.

**000**

The sound of the shower could be heard through the bathroom door as the two figures watched the blond Jinchuriki sleep "Heh, she sure isn't the same little brat we came after all those years ago is she, ne Itachi"

"Hmh let's just hurry up and grab her, if we can I'd like to avoid a confrontation with my brother, He already wants to kill me for murdering our clan, I don't want to know what he'd do if he saw us trying to kidnap his wife too" Itachi said picking up the sleeping girl doing his best not to wake her up.

During there short talk the two Akatsuki members didn't notice the shower turn off or see Sasuke walk out of the bathroom only dressed in a pair of dark blue pants, but he noticed them, "Itachi! What the hell do you think your doing, put her down, don't touch her!" Sasuke yelled Sharingan activated and glaring at his brother.

Kisame gave a shark tooth grin to the youngest Uchiha "we've come to collect the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, sorry Sasuke-kun but were taking her and your not gonna stop us"

"If you think I'm going to let you take away the one good thing I have left you've got another thing coming! I'm not letting you take her from me!" Naruko began to stir in Itachi's arms "Nye Sasuke, what's going on? Were are you taking me, and why do you smell different?" she asked curling into Itachi's chest for warmth and inhaling his sent.

Naruko's eye's shot open once her mind registered that it wasn't Sasuke who was holding her "Itachi?" The blond Jinchuriki muttered, her eyes were as big as dinner plates she was terrified, looking between her captor holding her against his chest, not giving her a chance to escape and her husband who was standing in battle stance, ready to take on the two much stronger Shinobi to save her.

"I'd hoped you'd stay asleep, but I guess with Sasuke yelling like that it was inevitable that you'd wake up, oh well no matter, your still coming with us" Itachi said moving closer to his partner, "Kisame, take her and get out of here, I'll catch up with you after I've dealt with my brother." He continued allowing the blue tinted man to take the still shock-frozen girl from his arms and sling her over his shoulder and run.

"NARUKO!" Sasuke yelled out, moving to catch up with Kisame and Naruko only to be stoped by Itachi grabbing him and throwing him through the wall closest to the door and hitting another with enough force to break a few bones.

Itachi walked over to his brother who was slumped against the hallway wall he'd hit and knelt down in front of him "Don't move, don't try to chase after us and don't do anything stupid that may get you or your friends killed and I may return her to you."

"You'll never get away with this, I won't let you harm her or the-" Sasuke began before he was cut off, "The baby, yes we know about you and Naruko, we know she's with child, that is why we have come for her and as much as I'd love to continue with this pointless chat I do have to be catching up with Kisame, which means I'll have to make sure you can't try and chase after us, goodnight Sasuke" Itachi said knocking his brother out before fleeing from the Village.

**Horay, another chapter done! I'm getting chapters done really fast these days, maybe I will finish this before I have to give my laptop back!**

**Alright, not much to say about this chapter aside from Yay long chapter 2403 words, normally it takes me ages to write this much, anyway I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, thankyou to all the people who have faved/followed! It would make me very happy if everyone would give me a review and tell me what you think, let me know what you like, and let me know if you want anything explained, I know I can do a bad job when it comes to that.**

**Anyway, hope you all like the chapter, see you all next chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4: A SAD DESCOVERY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Cascades Cry – Chapter Four – Sad Discovery**

Paperwork went flying across the room as Gaara pushed Sakura down against the flat wooden surface, his knee between her spread legs, their lips not disconnecting the whole time.

"Oh Gaara!" Sakura moaned out when she pulled away from the kiss in dire need of air, his lips trailed down her neck as one of his hands unzipped her shirt, the other pushing the pink fabric aside and groping her firm breasts.

The red head smirked as the woman below him continued to moan his name, urging him lower, once her shirt was completely open and hanging off her arms Gaara stoped his menstruations for a moment to admire the beautiful pink haired girl below him sprawled out on his desk.

"Your beautiful Sakura, I love you!" he said smiling that sweet loving smile he only ever showed her, the pinkette smiled back "I love you too."

Gaara kept eye contact with her for another minute before his smirk turned dark and sexy again; in a second his mouth was on her nipple sucking and licking, pressing his tongue against the nubs hard, the way he new she liked it.

His hands moving to her pants, un buttoning and zipping them, sliding his hand down past her panty's slipping his middle and forefinger inside her, causing a whole new set of pleasure filled moans to escape her slightly parted lips.

Sakura's hands were fisted in his hair pulling him closer to her body, loving the feeling him all over her, his lips on her breasts, his fingers inside her and his hand at the small of her back, he definitely new what he was doing to her, and god did she love it, it had barley started and she was already ready to come

A pale hand slid from his hair down his back and to his pants, slowly sliding down past the offending fabric she griped his manhood in her hand and began pumping his in time with his fingers moving inside her.

"God your amazing" she panted wrapping one of her legs around him giving him room to slide his fingers into her further, her hand moving faster beckoning him to go faster as well, which he eagerly did.

"Ah, I'm not gonna last much longer" Gaara pulled away from her at that and began removing her pants all together before undoing his own pants, Sakura sat up and removed his hands from his pants and finished removing both his pants and boxers.

Sakura too a hold of Gaara's hardened manhood and began stroking it again as he connected there lips again in a rough passionate kiss, as the two began moving backwards onto the desk a knock sounded at the door.

"Whoever it is I don't care! Go away and come back later, I'm busy right now, whatever the issue it is it can wait an hour or two" Gaara growled disconnecting his lips from Sakura's.

"Actually Brother, it can't, are the two of you decent, you both need to see this" Kankaro said from the other side of the door, the two in the room separated and began replacing there clothes "Is on freak 'en orgasm to much to ask for, I sware the next person to interrupt us is going to die!" Gaara said searching the room for his mesh shirt and coats.

Sakura finished zipping her top up before walking over to the door and letting Kankaro in, glaring daggers at him as he walked in "This had better be important Kankaro or I might just kill you, I don't care if you're my boyfriends brother, I might actually kill you if this isn't *S Rank important!"

Kankaro didn't look up at ether of them and from what they could see of his face it was sad and sombre, "Kankaro-" The older just shook his head and handed the scroll he'd been carrying to his brother who took it and began to read.

_Subaku no Gaara_

_I send you this message baring horrible news, Akatsuki have retuned, three nights ago Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko were attacked by the two members Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame._

_When found Uchiha Sasuke was rushed to the hospital where I personally tended to him, he had sustained multiple broken bones and severe internal bleeding, after I'd heeled him and he'd woken up I got him to explain every that happened._

_From what I found out from him The Akatsuki have been spying on us during there absence and there resent retune has something to do with Naruko being pregnant, That is all we know so far, word will be sent if anything else happens._

_As for Shikaku, along with ether Shikamaru or Temari being with her at all times I have my five best ANBU Black Ops watching her at all times, we won't let anything happen to her…_

_Also, I hate to ask this of you but could you please send Sakura home, with the circumstances the way they are I'm sure you will understand my wishing to have all of my best Ninja's here with me._

_Signed._

_~Lady Tsunade Senju_

"Sakura, were leaving, when we reach the house get everything you'll need to go back to Konoha, I'll explain on the way, Kankaro, I leave the Village in your capable hands" Gaara said standing up and walking over to Sakura.

Kankaro nodded to his brother as the sand engulfed the two and they vanished from the room.

**000**

"ARE YOU EVAN LISTNING TO ME? LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES! I SWAER I'M GONNA KILL THE FRIKING LOT OF YOU!" Naruko yelled out from her sell, hoping to catch the attention of one of her captors.

The blond sighed to herself, falling back against the wall she was shackled to, '_its no use is it Karuma, there's know way they'll let me go'_

'**I don't think there is anything that yelling will do, not that it's gonna stop you, but if you want my opinion I'd say save your strength, you'll need it… Pregnancy is hard enough without being stressed out and drained of your energy'** The fox replied not wanting his host to become to weak, there wasn't much he could do for her at the time without endangering the baby.

Naruko nodded _'Your right, I need to think about the baby, no matter how scared I am I need to be brave for the baby, I just have to be patient, Sasuke will come rescue me, I just need to wait'_

Karuma agreed, **'Yeah, I hate to admit it but were stuck here till Duck butt comes to get us. Anyway don't worry to much, remember they need you alive if they want to seal me, right'**

Nodding her head Naruko closed her eyes and silently agreeing with the Demon Fox.

**000**

_Sasuke and Naruko had just gotten back from their mission in the Sand, the two were laying together on top of a small grassy cliff underneath a large oak tree, "They wont stop, you know that, we've only slowed them down my a few years, but they will be back and then they'll come after you… I truly don't know what I'd do If I lost you Naruko…"_

"_You couldn't even give me an hour of peace before bringing this up could you?" The blond Jinchuriki asked sitting up and glaring back at her boyfriend "There gone for now so just let it go for now!" the two just looked at each other for a moment before Naruko got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down._

_Sasuke got up and walked over and knelt down behind the blond, "I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't let this go, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, and I never want to… You may not want to think about this but it's something we do have to figure out._

_A better man would tell you that they would protect you and never let them get their hands on you, but I'm a coward and you're the one who has always been protecting me… How can I ever protecting me? _

_I love you to much to loose you Naruko, you're the only one I have left." By the time Sasuke had stoped talking he was in tears, his face buried in Naruko's shoulder, hands wrapped around her middle, drawing her close to him._

"_I don't need you to protect me, I can protect myself, what I do need is for you to always stand by my side no matter what happens… Your not going to loose me, I'll always be here with you because, I love you too, and there is nothing in this world that I will ever let take you away from me, Not your brother, not Akatsuki and definitely not death._

_As long as you stay by me I'll stay by you…"_

**000**

"You said nothing could ever take you away from me…" Sasuke said sitting up, placing his hand over his face.

Sasuke spent almost half an hour just sitting there looking at the silver ring around his finger before he hear the door to his hospital room open, the Uchiha looked up to see Shikamaru and Shikaku come into view "Oh so your finally awake, I just went to see Tsunade and pick up Shikaku, I didn't think you'd be awake yet" Shikamaru said walking over and sitting in one of the chairs next to Sasuke's bed with his daughter on his knee.

"Hay Sasuke-Kun, how are ya? Mummy and Daddy say your sick but you don't look sick, just weally1 sad, but you're in hospital so you must be sick! So, what's wrong?" The three year old said barely breathing between her quickly spoken words.

Sasuke smiled at the small red haired girl "Your right, I'm not sick, just very sad… I got hurt pretty bad that's why I'm here, but I'm almost better, so I'll be out in know time"

Shikaku nodded "That's good, then you can go save Naru-tan from da bad guys!" Sasuke and Shikamaru stilled at the three year olds words, nobody had told her anything about Naruko being gone or that she'd been taken "Sweetie, how did you know that Naruko had been taken by bad guys?" Shikamaru asked turning his daughter so she was looking at him.

"I hear you and Mummy talking the ovr night, you said you were worried dat dey2 would come get me too and Mummy was crying and saying she didn't wanna loose anyone else."

Shikamaru sighed; "so you over heard us talking last night" the young girl nodded her head, her red bangs falling over her face and covering her eyes from sight "I had I nightmare and went to find you but you and Mummy were talking so I waited, but den you started talking about Naru-tan and the bad guys dat took her and that might come and get me to.

After that I went back to bed coz I didn't want efer3 of you to have to stwess4 or worry anymore for da night." Shikaku answered the unasked question Shikamaru wanted to ask; a few tears fell from her eyes, as she'd spoke.

"Hay Shiki, Sweetie, you don't have to worry about anything… Not only will we bring Naruko home but we won't ever let them come anywhere near you! I promise!" Sasuke said patting her on the head and giving her the best re-assuring smile he could muster up.

**000**

"Well seems you've finally calmed down, no more yelling?" asked a blue haired woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak "why the sodden change, from what we know of you, Mrs Uchiha, your not one to-"

"It's Uzumaki, and I'm only being calm, the only reason I'm no longer fighting or yelling is because I remembered all that puts strain on my body and I can't risk harming myself at the moment.

I'm not giving in, I won't let you kill me, I won't let you take the Kyuubi from me and I most certainly wont let any harm come to my baby!" Naruko said calmly to the blue haired woman still standing in the doorway.

The blue haired woman smiled slightly and walked into the room so that she was right in front of Naruko, "You seem to have a few things wrong, we don't intend to kill you, that would cause us a grate many more inconveniences then our organisation needs.

And, harm your baby? We wouldn't do that, your baby is very special… we have many great plans for your baby-"

"Konan, enough! Uzumaki Naruko, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the saviour of Konoha… What would you prefer I call you?" asked an orange haired man who seemed to radiate power and authority.

The blond woman glared past the blue haired women, who's name seemed to be Konan, all the way to the man who had addressed her, "that depends on who the hell are you!"

"Hm, I'm hurt that Jiraiya didn't tell you about me, I was after all his prised student once… Did he not tell you about us?"

Naruko's glare intensified as she looked at the man standing in front of her, "I want to say your Yukito… but as far as I know only an Uzumaki or someone with the blood of both the Uchiha and Senju clan can use the Rinnigen. So, that means your Nagato, besides you smell of death, that means Yukito is dead and your simply using his body as a lifeless puppet, am I right?"

"Call me Pein, I'm the leader of Akatsuki and you are much smarter then people give you credit for" Pein said as he strode into the room and stood next to Konan, who was now standing and looking impassively down at the chained Jinchuriki.

"Just Naruko will do, and I'm really not, people give me more credit then I'm worth, but I have an overly sensitive nose and the smell of death is strong, I'm sure it follows you everywhere, Pein."

Pein emotionless eyes were trained onto the young Jinchuriki as she spoke "Your very perceptive, if you weren't a Jinchuriki I'd ask you to join my organisation, but… Such is life I guess, ether way you have something- well a few something's I want and I'm going to get them from you.

Sadly I will have to wait a few months before I can take any of them and I'd hate to leave you chained up the way you are right now, so I was hoping that we could make an agreement, say if your untied you don't attack the people I have ordered to look after you while you're here."

"The way you say that implied you intent to let me leave once you have what you want from me" Pein grabbed Naruko's chin between his fingers and pulled her forward so that they were eye to eye "I guess it did a bit. Do we have a deal?"

**Horay for another chapter out and written! I know I said this was going to be out on the 19****th**** of Nov but some things cam up and I didn't have the time- nor the mind set to write but… I've finished the chapter now and we're finally getting somewhere now lol**

**Anyway some of you might be wondering what the little numbers above a few of the words Shikaku said through this chapter, they are index numbers, I wasn't sure if everyone would be able to understand her toddler talking so I thought id Index the words in case anyone was confused about them.**

**Weally = Really**

**Dey = They**

**Efer = Ether**

**Stwess = Stress**

**Next chapter will be mostly- if not fully back story and explanations, I've only got a rough idea of what I'm going to write in the next chapter so if there is anything you want revealed about the past then let me know and if I haven't already planed it I'll see what I can do with putting it in!**

**Going to step away from the sad and bring in a little happy again, Oh and votes for me to put a SasuNaru Lemon in the next chapter!**

**I'll only write it if I get 4 or more reviews saying you'd like to see one as I find writing het Lemons hard and they take time for me to get right :P**

**I'm really happy with this fic and where it's going, and I'm so grateful for all the reviews and the favourites I've gotten for it! Please continue to review and tell me what you think, it's my readers that inspire me to write and get better!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER FIVE – TOGETHER AT LAST**


	5. Chapter 5 - Preview

**When Cascades Cry – Chapter Five – Preview**

As Sasuke lay on the rocky ground looking over at the unconscious blond girl and attempted to get up before realising he couldn't move, his arm's and legs were broken…

"I guess this means you win Naruko, I can't run away again… all that's left is for you to wake up and drag me back to the Village. Hm, guess I won't be able to keep calling you Dobe, can I?" The Uchiha just lay there staring at the silent girl waiting for her to wake up.

That'd be just like her, beats the hell out of him then goes and takes a nap, she sure had picked the worst time to fall asleep, here Sasuke was complementing her and letting her know she'd beaten him and she wasn't even listening…

Sasuke continued to lay there just staring and the blond ninja for a few more moments before his eyes were drawn to his forehead protector, she was able to scratch it, she had proven to him he didn't need to leave the Village to become stronger…

As it began to rain, the dark haired teen closed his eyes and let the cold water wash over him as he slowly gave into the darkness of sleep, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

**Alright well it's been way to long since I'd updated this so to thank all my fans still reading this I thought I would post a quick preview of Chapter five just to tire you over until I have gotten around to finishing Chapter five.**

**I'm happy to tell you that I have had the issues with my Mac all worked out to I will actually be able to write Chapter Five (lol) but along with that I'm now working full time so I don't have as much time to write… BUT I am about half way through so hears hoping it will be out soon.**

**Also to the followers of 'Danna my Saviour' I haven't forgotten about that and as promised I am working on Chapter Three (I may post a preview of that too but I don't know…**

**Anyway thanks for waiting for patiently for this and not sending me death mail (LOL did happen a few times on my old account) And remember 10 reviews if you want there to be a SasuNaru Lemon in this chapter (I have only gotten 1 so far 9 to go) and no I am not above bribing people to review my chapters lol**

**Yami-Chan~**


End file.
